


Bruce and Selina's Special Night...

by MrPrljavko



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPrljavko/pseuds/MrPrljavko
Summary: If you guys wanna live through this experince just like me then imagine Bruce looking like a mixture of Mikel Janin's Bruce Wayne and Bruce Wayne from Batman: Telltale and Selina like a micture of Mikel Janin's Selina Kyle and Selina Kyle from the Batman: Arkham series. These are totally optional but hey, you never know what you might like
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9





	Bruce and Selina's Special Night...

It was the day of their wedding! The wedding was something majestic! It was a beautiful long but a "worth it" ceremony that was held on the Wayne estate. Later that day, Bruce did something he never did for anyone but Selina: He took the night off! He spent the entire night with her. They had a nine course meal dinner cooked brilliantly cooked by Alfred Pennyworth and then they went outside:  
Bruce opened the giant wooden door and then walked out on the terrace behind the Wayne Manor. Bruce was wearing a shadow gray tailcoat together with matching pants and oil black leather shoes. He was exactly 6ft and 2in with slick black hair and baby blue eyes. He was followed by Selina who was wearing a tight-fit wedding dress that fit her just amazingly. She looked gorgeous in it! Her hair was short with bangs covering her forehead, her eyes were baby blue and outlined with skillfully applied make-up and her lips were crimson red. Bruce and his new bride walked towards the stable. When they came in, Selina saw a white horse standing at the very end of the stable, already saddled. Selina smiled and gave Bruce a looooooong kiss. 

Bruce was holding the reins to the horse, riding it. Selina was sitting in forn of him, her chest facing his. She could feel a bulge growing bigger and bigger down in his pants. She smiled and rubbed against him, arrousing him. When they finally came to the lake house, the horse stopped. Bruce helped Selina get off the horse adn then spanked the horse on the butt making him run away.

"What if it get's lost?" Selina asked concerned about the horse.

"They're ''supposed'' to be trained to get back home alone" Bruce was looking at Selina.

"I don't like that "supposed to be" part of the sentence" Selina smiled at Bruce. 

Bruce and Selina turned around, facing the lake. The lake was small and beautiful, with bulrushes, cattails, coontails and reed surrounding it. There was a beautiful little lake house next to the lake. It was a rather large log cabin with a balcony on the second floor and a glass slide door on the front porch. Bruce and Selina started walking towards the house when Bruce stepped in some mud. He then lifted Selina and started carrying her in his arms like a bride. It was obvious that he loved her, and that she loved her. The entire path they were looking in each other's eyes filled with lust for one another. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. This was her first time she was in love. She was in love a plethora of times, but this is the first time she was TRULY in love with someone! They finally came to the house. He put her down on her feet and then opened the sliding glass door. They came into the house. Selina took her heels off just like Bruce did with his leather shoes. Selina looked around the room. It was a very large and spacious house. The walls were made out of wood. There was a fur rug on the floor in front of the giant fireplace that was keeping the room warm. There were stairs leading to the second floor where their room was located. She noticed that her feet were REALLY smaller then those of her husband. She always knew it but only now was the time that she actually noticed it. Her gentle feet just immersed into the soft fur of the rug. Her toenails were painted with wine red and were nicely polished. Bruce quickly ran off to the side and then came back with a bucket filled with ice and a champagne bottle dipped in it. Bruce sat the bucket on the table and then took the wet bottle out of it. He shook the ice bits of the bottle and then started opening it.

"Where are the wine glasses?" Selina asked while searching through the kitchen. Bruce was near scratching the entire paper cover of the bottle.

"On the shelf next to the fridge!" Bruce answered Selina when he finally got to the cork. Selina got two wine glasses and then came to Bruce. Bruce finally opened the bottle. The cork fell on the ground followed by the foam of the drink and some of the champagne itself but not much. Bruce poured the champagne into one glass and then into another taking it from Selina's hand and taking a good long sip. Bruce almost never drank alcohol, because he had to stay in near perfect shape but he was willing to make an exception for Selina, his Selina. Selina, unlike him didn't feel much remorse for drinking. She took a sip from the glass while looking at Bruce and smiling. As soon as everyone heard that Bruce was getting married they assumed it was either for some rich spoiled brat or some whore he fell in love after a mad party. When they saw the pictures in all of the tabloids they assumed it was the ladder. Selina hated talking to or even thinking of all the high class people and the fact they assumed she was just some of Bruce's many lovers didn't help much. But Bruce had went on hundreds of interviews for both GCTV, Gotham City Gazette and Gotham Globe etc. to defend Selina from those horible assumptions made by those (as Selina called them) "rich spoiled hags". Bruce poured them another glass of champagne which he took a sip of while looking at Selina. After the third glass they both got on the couch that was looking directly at the big fireplace. The fireplace was big and filled with burning firewood. The couch was soft and cozy. The surface was gentle and smooth; seeming almost polished. The couch was big and could fit about four people, maybe five if the fifth one was REALLY squeezed in there. Bruce and Selina were hugging. Selina was sitting on Bruce's right, with her left leg being under Bruce's right and her right leg slowly moving towards him as well. She put her right hand on Bruce's face and pulled it towards hers and kissed him on the lips. They continued to kiss with great passion. She loved how his breath smelled. Selina threw Bruce on his back and got on top of him while still kissing him. She put a tongue in his mouth. Bruce didn't resist; he put his right arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him and then put his left hand on her cheek. Bruce loved how Selina kissed him; with such passion and love. He tried to do the same but almost never succeeded. Selina had such strong yet gentle seductive moves while she kissed him. Bruce went in with all the passion. He almost surprised Selina who put her tongue in his mouth. Bruce answered this with putting his tongue in her mouth. Selina moaned and then put her hands on Bruce's face and pulled him even closer. She wasn't planning on letting him go; he was hers now! She started grinding against him. She heard a slight moan from him. She liked to make him moan. She knew that Bruce was a hard nut and it was quite tough to get pass the shell. Everyone thinks that he's a cold and a calculated person but she knew better; he was filled with passion and love but was too afraid to show it to people. He was scared of losing people he loves. He was unbelievably scared of losing Selina. He would do anything to save her... even kill. Everyone thought of Selina as this "live free" girl who'd sleep with anyone she knows, but Bruce knew her. He knew the real Selina; just like him, she was scared of showing his emotions. This was why they were perfect for each other. Selina was grinding her body against his as he was kissing and hugging her. Selina let go of Bruce's face with her right hand and then started unzipping her dress. Bruce joined in by starting to unbutton his shirt. He threw his suit somewhere behind the couch together with his shirt while somehow still kissing Selina. He started taking off his pants while still kissing with her. Selina took off the bust of the dress and was very soon to taking the entire thing off. She finally took her left leg out and then started working on getting her righ one out of it too. Bruce got out of his pants completely and now started working on the shoes. He finished taking his right shoe off when Selina got out of her dress. She threw the dress behind the couch just like Bruce did with the rest of his clothes. Soon they were fully undressed. Selina put her right hand back on his face and pulled him closer. Bruce's getntle hands were sliding over Selina's smooth skin arousing her. Bruce started kissing her neck and then got back to kissing with her on the lips. Their tongues were intertwined. Their moans filled the room. Bruce could feel how they're slowly starting to fall off the couch. Selina didn't feel it so she just continued to kiss Bruce. Bruce pushed his leg into the couch so that when they fall, they land on his back in order for Selina to not get hurt. Selina was surprised when they started falling. She held on to Bruce for her dear life but everything was OK. Bruce got on his side and continued kissing with Selina. Bruce stopped when Selina moved away a bit and then turned on her other side. Her back was facing Bruce's chest. She got closer to him, as close as she could. They both stopped kissing, Bruce was curled around Selina. His right hand was hugging her and covering her breasts while his left was under her head. She was holding his right arm for the palm with her left hand while her right hand was tickling the head of his penis. She was always surprised that he was circumcised. She'd stroke it from time to time but nothing too much; simply to turn him on. They were both looking at the fire place. Selina's body was beautiful; her breasts were big and round with pinkish and soft, her body was fit and slim with an almost perfect belly, her butt was smooth, big and round like a plump peach, her "garden" was smooth and completely shaven and her thighs were strong and big, her feet were small but not too small and perfectly smooth with dark red painted toenails. Bruce's body was at peak human level; His shoulders were strong and broad with three or four scars on them, his arms were big and packed with muscle, his hands were surprisingly gentle although he had trained every single day, his stomach was packed with incredible muscles, just like his entire back, his legs were thick and strong and his feet were quite big, his "shaft" was thick and long, standing a full nine inches when erect (he was something you'd call a shower) with a small amount of pubic hair. As Selina was tickling Bruce's shaft, she felt it beginning to stiffen up. Selina smiled and started stroking it much faster. She turned on her side to look at Bruce in his eyes. She bit her lip while getting on top of him. Bruce exhaled while helping Selina get on top of him. She started grinding her "downer parts" against Bruce's stomach. Bruce moaned which aroused Selina even more. Selina stopped and then took Bruce for the "shaft". His penis (when erect) was quite big and thick standing at a full nine inches. It was quite veiny but that's what Selina liked the most about it. Selina adjusted his penis to stand right under her vagina. Bruce put his shanking palms on her hips. Selina took his hands and put them on her breasts so that he could feel them. She put her hands on his chest and felt the muscles in them slowly start to flex as she was slowly starting to lower downer body. She could feel the glans slowly coming in her. It was quite wide but pleasing. She stopped for a second, she was about three and a half inches deep, it was very wide now, she had to go slow now and only get faster later. She started going down his shaft again. As she passed 5 inches Bruce moaned loudly. This turned Selina on soooo much. She loved to tease him. She got to six inches; it was REALLY wide now. She had to slow down even more. She slowly slid down his entire penis making them both moan; but Bruce's moan was a bit louder. Selina smiled as she reached the balls. Bruce curled his legs a bit to which Selina replied by putting her right arm on the ground next to Bruce's head. She kept her left hand on his strong chest; just the way she liked it! She loved to feel his body, it was filled with muscles which really turned her on. She loved the way he smelled, moved and reacted to her seductive moves. She always noticed how different his body language is without her; quite stiff, cool and calculated but when he's next to her he acts nervously, always excited and in love with her. She put her chest on his. Bruce put his left arm on her back and his right on her thigh. Selina looked Bruce right into the eyes as she lifted her waist stroking his shaft with her downer lips. Her "excitement juice" was dripping all over his penis and onto his balls. Bruce and Selina kissed as they continued making love. Selina started sliding down his shaft a bit faster arrousing him SOOO much. She could feel his hands shake on her body. She gently bit him for the lip when she slid down his penis. It seemed as he was getting harder by the minute. She wasn't gonna let this opportunity go to waste; she started sliding down his "pole" a bit faster than before. She felt Bruce getting ready for something? Out of nowhere, she was on her back, Bruce was now on top of her. She was holding onto him like a cat. She dug her nails into Bruce's back. He felt the pain but didn't mind it. He even liked it a little bit; the burn. He moved her hair from her face; he wanted to see her in her full beauty. He got lost in her green eyes. He loved every single thing on her body, her face, her gentle and careful hands she could please him in such ways, her lips, her eyes, her nose, her ears, her perfect smooth feet, her curvy legs, her beautiful breasts, her round butt, her thight and smooth "garden"... Everything! His love for her was infinite. He was looking into her eyes with lust for her as she put her right leg on the couch. He put his left hand under her waist and pulled her closer to him. He put the very head of his penis between her other lips. She exhaled while biting her lip. She was waiting for him to make his "entrance". He kissed her as he did it. She moaned loudly, even louder than him. She continued kissing him, biting his lips and licking him. His buttocks hardened as he would enter her. She curled her legs around him, keeping him locked to her, forever. She let him knew that he was hers now. He got close to her, she pressed her legs against him even harder, they both exhaled at the same time. She put both of her arms around him. She kissed him, again. He kissed her again. Their tongues were in each others mouths. She could feel his cool breath on her. She scratched him again, but he didn't care. His greatest fear was to lose her. Bruce did it agan, he made her tremble under his touch. Selina loved to make him tremble, but she adored when he made her tremble. It turned her on unimaginably. Her "excitement juice" started dripping so hard. Bruce heard the dorplets of juice hit the ground. He did it again. Selina pulled him as close to her as she could. She didn want to let go of him, she didn't want to let go of her Bruce. Their foreheads were touching. Bruce was breathing heavily as he put it in again. Selina's legs started shaking. She slowly started letting go. Tears started coming out of her eyes. She let go of him with her legs. Bruce stopped. He laid on the ground next to her. His penis was shooting out cum. Some of it got on the floor. Selina laid right next to him. She covered his privates with her right leg. Her "garden" was leaking with Bruce's cum. She put her right hand on his sweaty chest. She got as close as possible to him. She wanted to feel his warmth. Bruce started stroking her hair. Selina started rubbing his penis with her foot. She loved to tease him after they make love. Bruce kissed her on the forehead as he started hugging her. 

"You tired, Bats?" Selina asked while still rubbing his penis with her foot. She suspected that he had a foot fetish. 

"Yes, yes I am." Bruce took a deep breath as Selina was rubbing his penis. He put his left arm on one of her breasts. Selina smiled and kissed him on the neck. Selina's nipples were sensitive; Bruce started touching them which made Selina bite her lip. 

"Wanna go upstairs?" Bruce asked. Selina nodded. Bruce lifted her up in his arms. Selina slid her right arm down his stomach and started stroking his penis. Bruce started moaning as he was carrying her upstairs. When the came, Bruce opened the doors to their room with his right hand and then got into bed with her.


End file.
